


The Healing Power of Hugs and Cookies

by dapatty



Series: Cinnamon Verse [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baked Goods, Episode Tag, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Sometimes, what a girl needs is a hug and chocolate chip cookies whether they realized it or not.
Series: Cinnamon Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Healing Power of Hugs and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for Character Death for Mary's mom from the episode before this. No actual death in this story, just sorrow that comes after.
> 
> And yeah, it's not Kate/Kara in this but Mary deserves nice things and in this case a pre-hug from Kara before Kate stops by.

Mary thought she heard a whoosh., but it couldn’t have been. Like, this was Gotham, not Central City. No need for the Flash here. Unless, they were really screwed. _Ugh._ She did not have the time or the brain space to devote to the possibility of a superhero team-up _thankyouverymuch._

All she can handle was methodically packing her clinic up into boxes and trying not to think about how her mother was still very dead.

Her throat felt tight and she sniffed, but she fought the tears. She’d cried enough. Crying hadn’t accomplished anything. 

A knock on the door frame had her jerking her head up to see, fighting the terror down that it was Alice come back to finish what she’d started. 

But, it was Kara, with a small encouraging smile on her face and a small little endearing wave. 

“Sorry, for startling you,” she said, stepping into the room. “I kind of lost my phone and didn’t have your number, but Kate told me where I could find you. I hope that was okay because she said you could use a hug which is great because I could use a hug too.”

“Kara,” Mary said and it came out more like a question. She’d been ignoring Kate’s texts and calls. She never dreamed that Kate cared enough to do anything other than to say sorry and keep letting Alice roam free. 

“Yeah,” she answered, moving slowly toward her, hands up and shoulders loose like she was being very careful not to spook her. “Just me. I can call my sister Alex and she can verify with a video call that I’m not some sort of face stealing supervillain.” 

“It is way too soon to joke about that,” Mary grumbled. “You don’t know any experts that could testify about that, do you?”

“I can ask around,” Kara promised, stopping within reach arms open and broadcasting her intent. “I’m going to hug you now, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mary said, feigning nonchalance, couldn’t help but cling once Kara’s arms were around her, squeezing tight, grounding her. She didn’t even try to stop her tears as Kara gently rocked her side to side, one hand rubbing her back. 

“Everything sucks right now, but it’s going to be okay, Mary,” Kara said, voice full of quiet promise. 

Mary nodded and sniffled, “I’m getting tears on your top. I’m sorry.”

“It’s totally fine,” Kara said, arms tightening just a fraction more, “That’s why I wore cotton.”

Mary choked out a laugh and bit out another sob. “Like a regular girl scout or something.”

“I do bake a mean cookie,” Kara confirmed. Because of course she does. Of course Kara Danvers was the wholesome kind of person who wrote Pulitzer winning articles and bakes and traveled across the country to give her friends hugs. 

“Tell me you brought some,” Mary said, pulling away to wipe her tears away from her face.

“Absolutely,” Kara said, pulling out a little pack of tissue from her pocket and reaching it over. “And if they aren’t enough, the Flash owes me a favor and I’ll have him make a bakery run.”

“Of course you’re someone who the Flash owes a favor involving baked goods,” Mary muttered, blowing her nose, knowing she sounded ridiculous. 

“Well, technically, he owes Supergirl, but if it were a cookie emergency, I am confident that I could make the call without getting in any trouble.” Kara said, smiling wryly, reaching for the bag.

“She’d probably bake them herself and bring them like she did for all the fire fighters in National City,” Mary said, sitting down on one of the beds. Even her bones felt tired. Maybe she could sleep tonight. 

“Yeah, she would,” Kara said, smile so soft as she offered over the first chocolate chip cookie from the bag and taking a seat beside her. 

“Maybe you could use you favor to have her apprehend Alice?” Mary asked, even though she was certain that nothing would come of it. 

“I think if Batwoman asked, she wouldn’t hesitate,” Kara said, shoulders drawing down. “But I don’t think it will come to that.”

“That’s what I thought,” Mary grumbled, taking another bite of cookie.

“If it makes you feel better, Supergirl will keep an ear out,” Kara promised, her face solemn. It wasn’t a promise from the hero herself, but Mary believed her. 

“Thanks,” Mary said, clearing her throat. “For everything. But mainly the cookies. These are great. Like wholesome and comfort with bonus chocolate chips.”

Kara snorted, “That’s the best compliment I’ve ever had about my stress baking.”

“If this is you baking stressed, I can only imagine what relaxed baking tastes like,” Mary said, taking another bite of cookie,

“You and me both,” Kara said, biting down on her own cookie and pulling Mary in for another half hug. 

Three weeks later Mary would get to taste Kara’s cookies again and that’s how she figured out that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one in the same. That’s what Kate gets for throwing an off-hand, “Yeah, have one. Supergirl baked them,” without thinking. 

Mary hasn’t said anything about it yet. She’s waiting for the perfect moment for maximum teasing because that’s what sisters are for.


End file.
